indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nazi
The Nazis were members of the Nationalist Socialist Party (commonly shortened to Nazi) of Germany, which rose to political power of the country in the 1930s. Led by Adolf Hitler, they believed in Aryan racial superiority, and rejected democracy, which prompted a desire to manifest itself through the control of other countries, and the purging of "inferior" races, which they believed had weakened Germany and whom they blamed the disastrous outcome of World War I. As the Nazi party grew in power, they set up a paramilitary group, the Schutzstaffel (SS) which was directly loyal to Hitler, unlike the regular German military. The SS was seen as part of the Master Race, even purer than regular Germans. ]] The Nazis ruled Germany from 1933 to 1945 as a fascist state, calling it the Third Reich. Under the leadership of Hitler, Germany rebuilt itself into a strong industrial and military power, and began to flex its muscle in the international community, trying to build a greater Germany by annexing neighboring lands with German populations. Nazi Germany started World War II by invading Poland, which caused the United Kingdom and France to declare war on Germany. During World War II, the SS carried out much of the "Final Solution", which resulted in the deaths of 12 million Jews, Gypsies, homosexuals, the mentally or physically impaired, intellectuals, communists, dissidents and others seen as undesirable by the Third Reich. Indiana Jones recognized the growing threat of the Nazis, both to archaeology and to the United States of America. He frequently found himself in conflict with Nazi agents and archaeologists, who saw him as a threat to their goals; they wanted to use historical and mystical artifacts to support their theories of racial superiority or to gain mystical powers to use on behalf of their goals of conquest. Nazi ideology, ambitions, and finances also lured many foreigners to work on their behalf, such as Rene Belloq, a Frenchman, and Walter Donovan, an American (though it is noteworthy that both held a very low opinion of their employers, seeing them as "necessary evils" rather than genuine partners). After defeating Hitler's plans in several archaeological races, Jones would again face them in World War II, this time as a member of the American Office of Strategic Services which sent him on several missions to Europe with his friend George McHale. Nazis in the World of Indiana Jones in 1938.]] Individuals * See Nazi and Nazi military personnel Groups * Ahnenerbe - Ancestral Heritage Branch * Gestapo - State Secret Police * Luftwaffe - Air Force of Nazi Germany * Schutzstaffel * Third Reich Special Antiquities Collection * Wermacht Appearances *''Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dinosaur Eggs'' *''Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth'' *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' *''Indiana Jones and his Desktop Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece'' *''Indiana Jones and the Pyramid of the Sorcerer'' *''Indiana Jones and the Mystery of Mount Sinai'' *''Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead'' *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' *''Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix'' Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' *''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Templars'' *''Indiana Jones Artifacts'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' External links * * pl:naziścija:ナチ Category:Military Groups Category:Political Groups